


A Christmas Surprise

by Jagfan28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Canon Lesbian Character, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Past Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagfan28/pseuds/Jagfan28
Summary: It's only been six months since they started dating, but Alex is already thinking about proposing to Sam.Will it end in happiness or heartbreak?





	A Christmas Surprise

It’s ‘Sister Night’ in the household of one Kara Danvers, where she and her sister, Alex, discuss the coming Christmas holiday.

Kara plops down on the couch in her living room, holding a Chinese take-out carton of pot-stickers in her right hand and a fork in her left.

Alex is already there, eating a slice of cheese pizza off a paper plate.

“So, any idea what you’re getting Sam or Ruby for Christmas?” Kara asks around a mouthful of food.

Alex swallows and clears her throat, “Well, I was thinking a Nintendo Switch for Ruby, but I kinda wanna play a joke on her by giving her just a plain ol’ light switch!”

Kara gasps, swatting her sister playfully, “That’s so cruel, Alex!”

Alex snickers, “I know, I know, but I’d get her a real one! You know I would!”

“And Sam’s OK with Ruby getting a Switch?” Kara inquires.

Alex nods, “Yeah, we discussed it. If she keeps her grades up, which I’ll be helping with, then there’s isn’t a problem!”

Kara nods enthusiastically, swallowing her pot-sticker, “And what about Sam?”

Alex furrows her brows, “What about her?”

“What are you gonna get her?!” Kara questions, rolling her eyes.

“Hmm, well, she’s been talking about having backyard barbecues when we have the Super-Friends over, so maybe that?” Alex replies, a light tinge of pink moving up her neck.

Kara squints, focusing on Alex before her mouth gapes, “You’re hiding something!”

“What?! I am not!” Alex denies.

Kara clears her throat, “Alex, I’m your sister, I can tell when you’re lying… and you don’t lie to me often enough to pull it off that well!”

Alex groans, before nervously admitting, “Fine! Fine, I… I was thinking about proposing! And yes, I know, we’ve only been together for six months, but everything just feels so right with her, you know?”

Kara smiles her usual thousand-watt smile, putting her hands up, “There’s no problem with proposing so soon! Hugh Jackman proposed after something like six months and, you know, George W. Bush proposed after only four!”

“How do you know that?!” Alex asks, surprised.

Kara shrugs her shoulders, “I think one of Jay Leno’s last interviews before he finally left T.V. was George and Laura Bush.”

Alex, brows still wrinkled in confusion, slowly bites her pizza.

“What? I watched a lot of interviews while I was studying journalism!.. Did you know he’s also a skilled painter?” Kara explains. 

“Kara!” Alex practically shouts.

Kara looks at her sheepishly, “Sorry.”

Alex shakes her head and clears her throat, “OK, well, anyway, I’m surprised you’re not trying to talk me out of this, especially after the whole thing with Maggie.”

Kara sighs, “Alex, I’ll be honest: You were too quick with Maggie, considering the two of you never discussed your future, but you and Sam? You’re each other’s missing puzzle piece! You want a wife and kids, she, I feel, just wants someone to accept her and her daughter!”

Alex nods, smiling, “Yeah, I feel that way too!”

“And if she says ‘no,’ which she won’t, she DEFINITELY won’t, but if she does, well, you at least went after something you knew deep down you truly wanted! And that’s all anyone can ever do! Does that make sense? I feel like it doesn’t…” Kara commends.

“Kara, you’re rambling… Again… But I get what you’re saying… I think!” Alex says, smirking.

Kara smiles, “Oh, OK… Good!”

__________________________________________________

A bell rings as Kara and Alex enter through the door of a small jewelry shop in the middle of downtown National City.

“Happy holidays, ladies! How can I help you?” The middle-aged man behind the counter asks the sisters.

Kara beams, turning to Alex, “Someone here is looking for an engagement ring!”

“Uh, yeah, I want to propose to my girlfriend,” Alex says, nervously.

The jeweler smiles, “Well, first of all, congratulations!..”

“Thank you…” Alex says quickly.

“Second, do you know what you’re looking for, or would you like some ideas?” He asks.

Alex shrugs, hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, “I have one idea, but I’m open to suggestions.”

“So, what are we thinking?” He inquires.

“Well, my girlfriend has a daughter and her name is Ruby, so I figured I could incorporate a ruby in some way… That’s honestly all I’ve got.” She explains.

“Hmm… Not much to go on.” The man squints, looking up. His face shows that he’s thinking.

Alex and Kara look between each other.

The man snaps his fingers, “I’ve got it!”

Alex stares at him. He stares at her silently, smiling.

“And?..” Alex asks, drawing out the word.

His eyes go wide, “Oh, right! Sorry! Since she has a daughter and you’ll all be a family, what if, instead of diamond, we set a ruby as the main gem and put the birthstones of you and your girlfriend, as well. The ring would literally be a symbol of your new family! How does that sound?”

Kara grabs Alex by the arm, shaking her enthusiastically, “Alex, that’s adorable! Choose that!”

Alex smiles at her sister’s fervor, and turns back to the jeweler, “I like the idea of the three stones, but I’m kinda worried that having three different stones would be a bit gaudy.”

The man nods, “Well, I can come up with a few different designs and we could go from there?”

Alex nods, “Yeah, sounds good!”

“All right, so in which months were you and your girlfriend born?” He asks.

“I’m April, she’s May.” Alex explains.

He smiles, “Ah, how fitting!”

“Fitting? Why is that fitting?” Alex asks.

“Well, April’s birthstone is the diamond and May’s is the emerald! Those two plus a ruby? Well, let’s just say, it’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas!” He says, finishing in a sing-songy voice.

Kara beams again, shaking Alex.

Alex smiles, “I can’t wait to see these designs!”

“Neither can I, to be honest… Do you know white kind of metal you’d like?” He asks.

Alex thinks for a moment, “I’m think white gold or silver. I don’t know, just not yellow gold.”

“Silver is the more popular choice if you’re worried about cost.” He explains.

“Money isn’t really an issue. I just want something that shows her how much I love her.” She replies.

He smiles, “If that’s the case, then it’s up to personal choice. So, when I say, ‘ring metal,’ what comes to mind?”

“White gold! I really like white gold.” Alex states, without missing a beat.

He smiles again, “White gold it is! Now, ring size?”

Alex wilts, “I don’t know, actually.”

“Not a problem, we can always re-size it afterward.” He tells her.

He writes down all the information on a slip.

“OK, all I need now is your name and a phone number where I can reach you!” He adds.

She nods, “Uh, Alex Danvers, area code 323, 555-1077.”

“Great! We’ll contact you in a week to 10 days! Happy holidays!” He says.

Kara squeals, “I’m so excited!”

Alex nods, pulling her sister out the door, “Thank you!”

The sisters leave the shop, before Kara asks, “So, how is Sam’s birthday in May if she’s not from this planet?”

“She uses the day Patricia adopted her.” Alex explains.

The two enter their Lyft as Kara replies, “Oooh, neat!”

__________________________________________________

“Alex!” Ruby groans as she opens the box to her Christmas gift.

Alex tries to hold back a laugh, “What? You said you wanted a switch!”

“You know what I meant! I’ve been hinting at it forever!” Ruby whines.

Alex finally breaks, “Fine, I’ll just take it back, you ungrateful child! But before I do you have to open this one, too!”

She hands Ruby another gift, which she opens slowly, fearing it’s something horrible.

When she sees that it’s an actual Nintendo Switch, her face lights up. She stands and runs over to Alex wrapping her in a big hug. Alex returns it, squeezing just as hard.

Sam watches the two from her seat on the couch, sharing a loving gaze with Alex. Alex and Sam wear matching ugly sweaters. They have a cat on them with the words 'Santa Paws' underneath the feline.

“OK, it looks like that’s the last of the gifts! Now, who wants lunch?” Sam announces to the room of Super-Friends (Kara, Lena, James, Brainy, J’onn, and Eliza), who are all visiting the Arias household this year.

“Actually, there’s one more present!” Alex speaks up.

The room turns to her, as she stands up from her seat on a La-Z-Boy and pulls out a velvet box from the back pocket of her jeans.

“Sam, we’ve been together for a pretty short time, all things considered…” Alex starts.

Sam leans forward in her seat, putting her head in her hands.

Alex continues, “…But I’ve honestly never been happier than when I’m with you…”

Sam looks at her wide-eyed.

Alex resumes, kneeling down in front of the woman she loves, “…Someone once told me that you and I were each other’s ‘missing puzzle piece’ and I agree with that person whole-heartedly…”

Tears form in Sam’s eyes.

Alex opens the box, revealing a white gold ring with a flower design; the ruby acting as a stamen and the emeralds and diamonds as the petals. 

She keeps going, “You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, Sam, and my sister is Supergirl for Christ’s sake…”

The room giggles. Kara, Lena, and Eliza all have tears in their eyes.

Sam shakes her head.

Finally, Alex says, “And so, with all that said: Sam, I’d be so honored if you’d marry me.”

Sam shoots up out of her seat and runs out of the room. After a second Lena and Ruby follow.

Alex watches, her mouth agape.

The room turns to Alex.

Kara takes a breath and walks over to Alex, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Warm tears prick at Alex’s eyes, she turns to Kara, “What did I do wrong?”

Kara bends down, embracing Alex, “Nothing. You did nothing wrong. She may just not be ready.”

Alex rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, as Kara rubs soothing circles in Alex’s back.

__________________________________________________

The night of the Danvers ‘Sisters Night,’ Lena, Sam, and Ruby sit in the living room of the Arias household. They eat Big Belly Burger, while watching Ant-Man and the Wasp. 

Sam pauses the movie, “Can I ask you two something?”

Lena and Ruby turn to Sam.

“Of course, mom!” Ruby says.

Lena adds, “What’s up?”

“How would you feel if I proposed to Alex?” Sam inquires.

“Do it!” Ruby shouts.

“You know I’d stand behind you either way, but I say ‘go for it!’ Both of you already act like a married couple, so why not?” Lena asks.

Sam smiles and nods, “I’m glad you guys agree! I actually wanted to propose after the first month, but, well, you know.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, “No, I don’t know. Why didn’t you?”

“Uh, it would’ve been too soon?.. What if it’s still too soon?” Sam asks.

Ruby rolls her eyes, “Mom, I’ve seen the way she looks at you. It is most definitely not too soon.”

Sam nods, “Oh god, but what if she says ‘no?’”

“Mom, she’s not going to say ‘no!’” Ruby says, matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes.

Sam looks over at Lena, who gives an encouraging nod.

Sam releases a slow breath, “OK, I’m gonna do it, but uh, Lena? DO NOT tell Kara! I know she’s your girlfriend, but I want it to be a complete surprise! OK?”

Lena rolls her eyes and huffs.

__________________________________________________

A week later, Sam walks into Lena’s office toting two cups of coffee. Lena takes the cup in Sam’s left hand that clearly reads ‘Lena.’

Lena sits down, “So, have you found a ring yet?”

Sam groans lightly, “No, I really don’t know what to get her… I feel like she’s too butch to want a diamond, but she’s too femme to not have one, you know?.. Does that make sense?.. Anyway, she’s a hard-working woman and I feel like she should just have plain wedding band because the gem might get damaged or something… I don’t know…”

“Do you want my opinion?” Lena asks.

Sam shrugs, “Couldn’t hurt!”

“You don’t need a rock to tell her how important she is; all you need is a plain band with an engraving.” Lena explains.

“Who is she? Frodo?!” Sam asks, jovially.

Lena raises a challenging eyebrow, smirking.

Sam gives her a sheepish look, “Sorry. But what kind of metal? And what should the engraving say?”

“What about… Nth metal?” Lena asks, drawing out the first half of the sentence. “It’s the strongest metal in the known universe and if she asks, you can say ‘it’s to symbolize the strength of your bond!’”

“Aww, that’s really cute, Lena!” Sam coos, “But what about the engraving?”

“Say something akin to: ‘For my missing puzzle piece!’” Lena suggests.

Sam thinks about it, “I don’t know, that’s kinda weird!”

“Hey! That’s what Kara calls the both of you, and I think it’s pretty damn good!” Lena raises her finger accusatorially, pointing at Sam.

Sam puts up her hands, “OK, OK, it’s not that bad. I mean it IS better than ripping off Jerry Maguire.”

“You know, I own an Nth metal refinery. I can get you the ring at the drop of a hat.” Lena offers.

“That’d be great, but one question: If it’s the strongest metal in the known universe, how do you engrave it?” Sam ponders.

Lena scoffs, “Please.”

__________________________________________________

Sam rummages through her bedside nightstand, looking for the ring box which houses Alex’s ring.

It’s Christmas day and the love of Sam’s life just proposed to her.

“Uh, what the hell was that?!” Lena asks from the doorway.

“What was what?” Sam asks, still focusing on the drawer.

Ruby walks over to her mom, pulling her mom from her trance, “You basically just told Alex you didn’t wanna marry her!”

“What?!” Sam looks at her, shocked.

“What do you mean ‘what?’ You just ran out on her proposal!” Lena practically shouts.

Sam facepalms, and drags her hand down her face, “I did?”

Lena and Ruby nod at her.

“I didn’t mean to; I wasn’t even thinking about her proposal! When she pulled out the box, the only thing I was thinking was how I wanted to be the one proposing!.. Oh God, I have to fix this!” Sam turns to look for the box, again. 

“Then why were you crying?” Ruby asks.

“Like I said, I wanted to be the proposer! She ruined my surprise!” Sam explains.

“Wow, that is the pettiest thing I’ve ever heard…” Lena deadpans.

Sam finally finds the ring and she rushes off to the living room.

“I mean I literally wore this damn cat sweater for her… She knows I prefer dogs!” Alex complains to Kara as Sam walks in.

Sam awkwardly waves with her right hand, the left hiding behind her back, “Hey…”

Alex deflates, “I think I’m gonna go.”

As Alex stands up, Sam rushes to stand right in front of her, “Wait! I know you hate me right now, and I don’t blame you, but just gimme a second, OK?”

Alex looks over to Kara, who sees Lena and Ruby enter the room. Lena gives her an encouraging nod, prompting Kara to give Alex a half-hearted smile and a shrug.

“Fine.” Alex crosses her arms, sizing up Sam.

Sam sighs, pulling out the ring from behind her back, “I ran out of here because I had something hiding in my bedroom… and I really wanted to be the one to ask YOU!”

Alex unfolds her arms, putting her hands over her mouth in a show of shock.

“I think you both should get down on one knee and pop the question at the count of three!” Lena suggests.

Alex and Sam look at Lena simultaneously, and look at each other, shrugging.

“Sure,” Sam says.

“Why not?” Alex asks.

Both women pull out their rings and kneel.

“OK, 1… 2… 3…” Lena counts down.

“Will you marry me?... Yes!” Sam and Alex say concurrently.

They both reach in and pull each other into a hard, passionate kiss.

“I love you…” Alex says through a wet laugh.

Sam smiles, pecking Alex on the lips, “I love you, too.”

Alex returns the smile, returning to their full-on make-out session.

Ruby walks over, tapping Sam on the shoulder, Sam pulls away from Alex.

“Merry Christmas, mom!” Ruby says, then looks over at Alex, “Merry Christmas to you too, mom!”

Alex looks at her in disbelief, before looking at Sam. Sam and Alex pull Ruby down to their level, starting a group hug.

“No offense, babe,” Alex says to Sam, “But THAT was the best gift I could’ve received today!”

Sam smiles, pulling her girls into an even tighter hug, "None taken!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I pictured for Alex's ring to Sam:  
> https://www.1stdibs.com/jewelry/rings/cocktail-rings/unheated-276-carats-ruby-emerald-diamond-gold-star-cluster-ring/id-j_1948563/
> 
> I also pictured Graham from Doctor Who as the jeweler (look-wise, not personality-wise). That very possibly has to do with the fact that I watched the Doctor Who New Years special while writing this!
> 
> Finally, the joint proposal is a tribute to Kate and Rana from Coronation Street!


End file.
